The Secrets That We Keep
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Nathan and Haley ROAD TRIP! Funny, Comical fic, also Naley Mush. REVIEW!


**The Secrets That We Keep**

**Nathan and Haley have been going out for 2 months, No 'I Love You's' yet.**

'Welcome to Tree Hill' the sign read. Nathan sighed happily, it'd been a week since he'd last been back hom. Dan and Deb decided to take a little family vacation for two weeks. Which didn't go as planned. All Dan and Deb did was fight. All Nathan did, was talked to Haley on the phone. She always brightened up his day. Just her voice made him happy. And he was glad to be back one week early, so he could see her again.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Nathan asked from the backseat, interrupting is parents current bickering.

"What is it son? We just took you on a nice vacation, what could you possibly want?" Dan asked with a slight irritation.

"Drop me off at Haley's?" He asked nicely, ignoring Dan's comment.

"No, Nathan the first thing you wanna do's go to that girls house?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road to look back at Nathan. "No."

"Dad! Stop the car!" Nathan yelled as Dan stopped it quickly, just about to hit a girl passing by the street. The girl looked frightened, she squinted her eyes trying to find out who the driver was. Dan laughed a little.

"Speaking of the girl."

"What? That's Haley?" He asked, Dan beeped the horn at Haley, and she flipped him off, walking off the street.

"She just flipped me off!" Dan shouted, Nathan smiled happily and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" Deb asked, who'd been quiet this whole time.

"I'm gonna catch up with Haley, Later." And with that he was out. Nathan jogged the direction Haley went. When he saw her figure, he smiled to himself. He approached her slowly. She was listening to his iPod. He'd let her borrow it. They both had their own play lists. Besides, Nathan didn't mind. He watched her continuing to walk. She had a drink in her hand. Must have just got back from work. He walked up to her and ripped one of the earplugs out of her ear.

"Hi." He whispered in her ear. Haley jumped and slowly turned around. "Scared are we?" he laughed. She gave him a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you here? You weren't supposed to be here for another week!" She asked him, Nathan smirked.

"Family Vacations, with me and my parents-"

"My parents and I" She corrected softly. He smiled. He'd missed that.

"Whatever." He laughed. "We don't mix."

"Well, I'm glad you're back!" She smiled, looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Glad to be back." he smiled back into those chocolate caramel eyes he loved so much.

"So are you going to kiss me yet? Or…?" She questioned, blushing slightly, Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"With time my girlfriend, With time." He replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, as they continued walking.

"Uh… Kay…"

"So Miss James, what do we have planned for this week?"

"Well, I have to go to my sisters rehearsal dinner, and wedding, I'm leaving tomorrow." She told him.

"What?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you've be here…"

"No, I know, I just, I wasn't invited!" He smirked, expecting a laugh out of her but she stayed quiet. "Haley…"

"Yes Nathan, you were invited, I just didn't wanna drag you into all of this. And I thought you'd be gone and you wouldn't wanna go." She confessed.

"What? Well, Did you already tell them I'm not going?"

"No Why?" She stated confused.

"Good, Because I am!" He replied simply. Haley starred at him for a second.

"What?"

"C'mon Hales, It'd be fun, I could meet your family. You've met my family. Ya know, the dinner with my parents, grandparents, Whitey and you know Keith, and you Definitely know Lucas. I've only said 'Hi' and 'Is Haley there' to your parents! It's only fair!" And his became soft. "Besides, It's vacation. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible." He explained, and Haley gave a sweet smile.

"Well… I… I guess you could come…" She smirked. He smiled.

"Cool! Hales! Road Trip!" He smirked, holding out his other hand. Haley starred at it. "Not the high-fiving type?"

"No I am, I high-five Lucas all the time… I was expecting something else…" She smiled. Nathan smiled.

"Hales! Road Trip!" He repeated with just the same amount of enthusiasm and he leaned in and gave her a hard passionate kiss. They parted when breath became a necessity.

"Much better." She exclaimed, heavy breathing.

**Worth Continuing? REVIEW! AND READ MARY-023's FICs! Maybe if she gets more reviews, she'll update!**


End file.
